


With a Strong Voice

by doctor_jasley



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_jasley/pseuds/doctor_jasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are days Brendon wonders why he decided to switch out his guitar for something a little less instrumental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Strong Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).



> Written for [This](http://bandom-meme.dreamwidth.org/5997.html?thread=288621#cmt288621) prompt over at bandom_meme.
> 
> There are web series references in this. Links to the original source materials are after the story.
> 
> (There are Red Versus Blue references in this that hint at the later seasons*6-present*, but no actions or events are mentioned.)

There are days Brendon wonders why he decided to switch out his guitar for something a little less instrumental. He’s been in L.A. for five years, off trying to follow a dream that was about as slapdash as deciding you want tacos after you’ve already ordered pizza.

That doesn’t mean he’s some hack at acting.

In high school, there wasn’t a play or production Brendon wasn’t involved in in some way. His parents weren’t exactly thrilled to have a drama geek on their hands but it kept him away from joining bands, which was apparently something they _really_ didn’t want. As long as he could keep his grades and part-time job steady, they didn’t mind him spending his spare time at school running through scenes and lines.

The musicals were always a fucking blast. He didn’t snag lead roles, most of the time, however, the important secondary characters _did_ become his forte. Mr. Holist, the drama teacher, would even let Brendon play the people who would be at home with a guitar or piano sitting in front of them.

College was supposed to be about learning practical skills. It’s the only way he got out of his mission. The business classes were boring as fuck. Brendon daydreamed _a lot_ his freshman year about dropping his stuffy intro to accounting credits for the intro to musical composition class he kept eyeing in the giant catalogue of shit he could take.

He never did.

That didn’t stop him from auditioning for the winter and spring productions the arts department put on. They’d cast him in super small roles, but he’d get stage time. Which was enough with his hectic schedule of boring class, boring class, humanities credit, boring class, work, work, sleep, homework, boring class, rinse and repeat a million times.

Junior year, his advisor mentioned a gap in his humanities and suggested a handful of electives. Acting 101 was buried in the middle of the page. It was a no-brainer signing up.

His TA thought he was insane. Brendon didn’t care. The class was entertaining and informative enough to help him land a role in the spring comedy of errors. It wasn’t the lead, but it was the foil to the protagonist. Brendon barely slept because he didn’t drop his accounting degree in favor of music or the arts. He, also, still had his job at the student center.

The rest of junior and senior year were a blur of events. He pledged the actors’ frat. Well, okay, it’s more like his TA - Mitch- dragged him to the frat and told the brothers and sisters he was pledging. Which was weird as fuck because Brendon wasn’t a freshie.

They made him an honorary member anyway. 

Graduation was an experience, to say the least. After that, came an entry level job at a firm. Numbers were never fun and one night he got plastered after work. He ended up calling Mitch, who seemed to only want to be a TA instead of actually graduating from the masters program, to bitch about the _wonderful_ world of numbers and how he should have continued with band in high school instead of drama because maybe he’d be a famous musician, not a Counting Count.

Mitch had called him a drunk asshole before offering to help Brendon run away with the circus. Or to L.A. where all the drama kids seemed to flock when not going to New York.

The idea was born that night. It should have evaporated the next morning. It hadn’t. The thought floated amongst the hangover pain like some freakish dream that was _actually_ doable.

A week later, he was sharing a studio apartment in L.A. with an aspiring model - Chad - who never stopped complaining about wanting to move to New York but never had the balls to leave. Bless Craigslist for finding him a roommate who wasn’t a sociopath, the complaining aside, of course.

To say his parents were unhappy with his decision to throw away his college degree was a gross understatement. The passive-aggressive phone calls didn’t tone down for two years. Eventually, things smoothed out.

Though, that’s because Brendon finally landed a steady job that wasn’t a temp position or commercial gigs that never became more. Stage productions were just as hard to get into. Maybe, New York would have been a better choice, what with Broadway living there.

Chad had laughed like a scary parrot when Brendon complained about New york being so far away. Which led to him dragging Brendon to a bar for solidarity drinking. An hour later, Chad had vanished with some chick and Brendon was left abandoned at the bar talking to some guy about Disney cartoons.

He had opinions about everything, including the levels of voice acting throughout the decades. There might have also been accompanying imitations of Stitch and The Brave Little Toaster for example purposes.

But that portion of the night is sketchy, at best.

Looking back on that night, the Disney conversation wasn’t the most humiliating topic he’d ever expounded on, but it wasn’t exactly a great way to collect drinking buddies, either. Not that it ended up mattering. Somehow, Brendon had a lunch date with bar guy, Patrick.

So, maybe, he didn’t need drinking buddies after all.

Only, it wasn’t a date. Patrick worked for an animation company and wanted to set up an interview because they were always looking for new talent. Three days later, Brendon had a new job.

Bio Time runs weekly. Its third season ends soon. The grade schoolers love it as much as the teachers do. What’s not to love about an anthropomorphized squirrel in a lab coat teaching the joys and wonders of science? 

There’s also Misty’s Music Room, which Brendon isn’t lead on like Bio Time, but he voices the percussion family. It’s fun getting to find ways to vocalize a triangle without just going _ting_.

Though, that is a fucking hilarious injoke the kids seem to love.

There’s a handful of other voice gigs to work on on any given day. Brendon doesn’t mind being poked by the animation staff to help them visualize guest characters. When that happens, he gets to try outrageous voices just for the hell of it.

Chad enjoys calling him a hyperactive workaholic via text.

Gabe keeps trying to nudge him in the direction of less childish work more often. Something that might win him awards or the recognition he deserves. No one remembers most voice actors. Not even the mighty kings like Cummings and Azaria get the proper respect for their vocal performances.

Though, Azaria is more of a live action actor. So, maybe he doesn’t count.

Hell, June Foray was, _finally_ recognized for her body of work a few years ago. And that was a Spike TV award for a career that started with cartoons like Rocky and Bullwinkle in the 60’s. The freaking 60’s.

Seriously, “no respect”, to quote Rodney Dangerfield.

Okay, the Annies exist. It’s something. But, there’s how many award events for live action entertainment?

A freaking lot.

Brendon doesn’t mind. Unless you get him drunk after work. Then, he’ll rant for a good hour on how people take voice actors for granted. No one seems to realize just how _many_ things contain voice acting. Commercials with narrators, all nature documentaries, all cartoons, video games, a good third of web serials, and loads of other things in the entertainment industry.

If Travis is around, they’ll talk about how, sure, vocal performers get little love, but the guys in the booth get even less. Okay, there _are_ awards for sound mixing and all other technical magic things Brendon doesn’t begin to understand. But the point still stands; the technical wizards will always be farther behind the scenes than even the actors.

Brendon’s, maybe, professed his drunken love of Travis’ technical prowess one too many times. Travis usually just smiles and shakes the proclamation off like it’s only a fun joke made for a smile.

Brendon’s actually being honest, but it’s okay that Travis doesn’t see it. Working relationships aren’t supposed to blend into romantic ones. No matter _how_ many times Pete sneaks up on Brendon and tells him to actually admit his one true love for Travie.

It’s a wonder Patrick hasn’t quit, yet. Or fired Pete, considering Patrick is technically Pete’s boss.

Gabe likes to visit the ‘set’ to observe one of his ‘stars’ in action. Mostly, it’s so Gabe can get out of his office and off his cell phone. Apparently, being an agent is a cross between boring, irritating, and highly amusing.

Not that Brendon minds. Gabe’s light years better at being an agent -his agent- than Brendon’s first try at having a professional scout for his acting gigs. Anthony was way _too_ stuffy and suit-like. He didn’t understand how to have fun.

Gabe’s different. It definitely works in Brendon’s favor. He’s always happier with working relationships that _feel_ like friendships. It’s a comfort thing.

Also, Gabe enjoys riling up the writers. It’s hilarious as everything to watch when that happens. In retaliation, Pete keeps threatening to rope Gabe into being the lead inspiration for a new cartoon that would be for adults.

It’s something about lawyers and might involve superheroes. Pete’s being super tight-lipped about the project, except for hinting that he wants Brendon as one of the character voices.

It could be cool.

But then, lots of things are cool. Like the fact that Gabe got him this guest gig - taping wrapped a few days ago- narrating a documentary on how instruments are made. It’s almost a fusion of Mister Roger’s Neighborhood and any normal, informative documentary for channels like Discovery or TLC.

By now, Brendon’s used to meeting new people, especially when he’s working at a different studio than usual. Apparently, word got around that he’s super polite. So, usually no one frowns at him when they meet him. Which is good.

The first time he went for a guest gig on a show not affiliated with SP Studios, the receptionist had glared at him like she thought Brendon was seven and would draw stick figures on the wall the moment her back was turned. He _almost_ wanted to, but didn’t because a reputation of being a dick would only fuck everything over in the long run. Plus, wouldn’t that just solidify the receptionist’s first impression?

Brendon’s a fan of exceeding expectations and making people second-guess their original negative impressions.

Travis laughed and patted him on the shoulder a week later during his embellishment of that day. When lunchtime rolled around, Travis introduced Brendon to the hilarity of some low-budget, animated web series that used Halo as the backdrop. It was crazy and funny, completely erasing the tension left from talking about the stuffy receptionist.

After that, it became a running event, watching Red vs. Blue during lunch, if they were both around. Sometimes, instead, they’ll look up Calls for Cthulhu on youtube for a laugh because nothing beats a cute, green Cthulhu puppet giving Dear Abby advice in between shouting about devouring the souls of the people calling or emailing.

And, maybe, if Brendon wants to actually pay attention to what’s happening on the laptop screen, he should stop randomly tripping down memory lane like a little kid gleefully stepping on cracks to break backs.

He’s actually not needed today, but his Chad-free apartment is boring compared to the studio. So, he’s spending time in the booth watching Travis and Nate work. Well, watch is a loose term. Brendon’s as far away from the tech equipment as possible, amusing himself with his laptop while waiting for the lunch hour to show up.

There’s a new episode of RvB to watch. 

He’s been rewatching season ten as quietly as he can. Okay, he _was_ rewatching, but had to stop because that shit is just too intense for silence to be observed. Right now, he’s involved with something called Chad Vader. It’s not bad, but isn’t as epically awesome as some of the animation staff made it sound.

And, that actually, explains the whole _life flashback_ thing. Because why not? Brendon’s life is interesting and fun. YAY.

Which, maybe he’s had too much caffeine for a free day.

Nah, not possible.

Which is, of course, when his phone buzzes in his pocket, scaring the shit out of him. Okay, maybe he’s had one too many iced coffees. But, he’s _never_ going to admit that to anyone.

Once you crossover to team Caffeine, you never go back. And it would suck if people asked him to cut back. Brendon loves his sugary, hyper-inducing drinks. He proudly wears the caffeine molecule shirt he got for Christmas last year during the studio’s Secret Santa party as often as humanly possible.

But, yeah, phone buzzing. He needs to answer this in the hall so Nate doesn’t glare at him.

Luckily, there’s nothing taping at the moment so Brendon slips out after tapping Travis on the shoulder and motioning that he has to take a call. It’s almost one, which is when the booth people take their lunch, and there’s no way in hell Brendon’s going to miss lunch with Travis, especially with there being a new episode to view and discuss.

“Narwhal, Narwhal, swimming in the ocean..” Brendon leans against the wall outside the booth and smiles around the words he’s singing. Gabe hates it when he answers with random snatches of songs.

“Pete needs to stop showing you that mierda. I need you to swing by the office, rapido. There’s a deal on the mesa that you _have_ to decide on.” 

Brendon ruffles his hair with his free hand and sighs. He doesn’t want to cancel lunch today, but if he doesn’t Gabe will have a fit because fielding deals is supposed to be what he’s paid to do and why give him money if Brendon’s not going to, at least, listen to the offers.

“You have the worst timing, _ever_ , of all time. It’s almost Travie’s lunch hour, and there’s the prospect of Epsilon drama in the near future.”

Gabe shifts in his chair. Brendon can hear the creak over the phone. It’s easy to guess that Gabe’s doing four things at once and hasn’t had a break since the sun rose in the smoggy sky.

“I wouldn’t call if this wasn’t important. This is BIG, niño. Could be what you’ve been looking for...” Gabe trails off. He’s probably typing out an email since there’s the sounds of clacking echoing in the background.

“Traffic’s going to be a bitch, but I’ll be there. I’m bringing food. The usual fine with you?”

There’s an affirmative vocalization before Gabe ends the call.

The sound booth’s door pops open before Brendon even has a chance to move toward the handle. Nate says something about taking a long lunch and waves at Brendon as he walks toward the exit. Which leaves Brendon staring at Travis, who’s leaning against the doorframe smiling at him.

Brendon is so _far_ gone for Travis that it’s ridiculous. He doesn’t want to cancel because they’re both psyched about their weekly lunch ‘dates’. But, sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the greater good.

Or something like that.

It’s, equally, highly possible that Chad exposed him to too many hours of Hot Fuzz when they were still roommates.

“This is sooo last minute, but Gabe called and needs me to drop by the office to look at _something_ he’s, apparently, super fucking excited about. I’d ditch, only, you know Gabe. He’s rarely this excited. And what if it’s something really fucking cool?”

Yeah, Brendon’s rambling. Score another one for team Caffeine. He’s totally stopping for another iced coffee before he gets to the office. 

Travis nods and shrugs. He doesn’t seem terribly disappointed. “We can always reschedule, B. You could come over tonight, if you’re free. I’ll set up the projector, we can throw popcorn at the wall like we did last time.”

Brendon smiles. If they hadn’t hung out together after hours, mocking movies or tv shows at Travis’ place before, Brendon would almost think Travis was asking him out on a date. A real one.

Maybe, he’d wonder if Gabe asking him to the office was a carefully constructed plot on Travis’ part to set up a date, considering Travis is the reason Brendon has Gabe as an agent to start with, except this is far from the first time they’ve had to reschedule.

So....

Yeah, that’s just the hope talking. It gets loud and flaily sometimes. Brendon tries to ignore it.

“Fuck yeah, dude.” Brendon bounces, happily and Travis drags him into a quick hug.

When they part he adjusts Brendon’s glasses. “Watch out for assholes. Good luck.”

The grin plastered across Brendon’s face doesn’t vanish, not even through hell traffic. L.A. is _always_ busy. No wonder everyone is sleep deprived and caffeinated within an inch of their lives.

They need it to survive.

Meeting with Gabe does nothing to dampen his mood either. If anything, it winds him up even more. Especially, when Brendon’s reading through a slim folder of printed off pages after hastily eating his late lunch.

“This is giant, niño. I would have emailed you the details if I could, but the suits want to be ninjas about this project.”

Which is understandable. Brendon’s only got the bare bones in his hands and already he _knows_ there’s something special here. Something promising. Something with potential.

“I haven’t done enough to be even considered for this. How the hell did my name even come up?”

Gabe shrugs. His suit’s already wrinkled from moving around too much while answering texts, calls, emails, and everything else under the sun that he does on a daily basis.

“The casting agent who called first said the director watched Danger, Danger: How Not to Cry Wolf. See, who’s the best agent for fielding that project your way.”

Brendon nods distractedly. DD was one hell of a shoot. He wasn’t even a primary, and the movie was limited release. Maybe five people saw it. He’s always assumed less.

“I’m still committed to Bio Time. Did you tell them I’m not free for, at least, a month.”

Gabe sets his phone down and looks at Brendon. “Why would I do something like that? Of course I _did_. They’re not planning on starting production until the end of the summer. Something about premiering the first part around Halloween. They were deliberately vague. If you say _yes_ , they’ll email more details for you.”

Fuck, Brendon scrubs a hand through his hair before looking down at the tiny slip of dialogue they want him to send in as a mock audition. This project _wants_ him because he’s relatively new on the scene and he has voice acting experience as well as live action capabilities.

Gabe was right, this is big. If the story doesn’t miss the mark completely, they’ll have a hit on their hands. If Brendon says _yes_ he gets to narrate at a level he hasn’t before. Plus, he gets to be a mysterious secondary character who’s purposefully mute.

There’s a whole handful of pros to signing on, but there’s also a few cons. Brendon knows none of these people, not even in passing. This isn’t like the voice acting world where you, at least _hear_ about someone. Though, maybe if Brendon spent more time watching serious dramas instead of Disney cartoons, he’d be up to speed.

There’s also the fact that if things go smoothly, and the show becomes a hit, he’ll be busier than normal. Bio Time is already a huge commitment, one he doesn’t want to drop anytime soon.

Brendon’s going to have to call Patrick and talk to him. See if they can arrange something.

Hell, Michael J. Fox filmed Back to the Future while still filming Family Ties. It’s possible to do both. It’s not easy, but it's not impossible either.

Then there’s only the issue over the location.

Fuck, Brendon’s always wanted to visit the UK, but that’s a long way from L.A. and his little apartment. He’ll need a place to stay if he’s going to be around for a full shooting schedule.

“Let me call Patrick, then I want to try out the lines. You’re camera phone’s still glitching, right?”

Because if Brendon’s going to send in a video audition for a dramatic cyber world/distopic society project, he’s going to try and be as authentic as possible. 

Which is how, seven hours later, Brendon shows up at Travis’ front door with a six pack of beer, a box of Pop Secret - movie theater butter is the only way to go - and the biggest fucking smile ever.

“You don’t mind if I crash on your couch, do you? We both have work tomorrow. I think I might be too hyper to drive. I also think I almost sideswiped a van full of orphans. Or, maybe the van almost sideswiped me. I mean, I bought beer, and shouldn’t drive if I have any, but we don’t have to drink them. They’re more an offering to your fridge for supporting me when I visit.”

Travis tugs Brendon into his apartment. He’s smiling and laughing under his breath at Brendon’s antics.

“I take it Gabe had really fucking good news?”

Brendon nods. A lot. Maybe he should stop.

“Aplus good news, Travie, you have _no_ idea. I’d talk about it, but I‘ve been sworn to secrecy. Have to wait a few days to know if I really have the part. But, it’s kinda one of those going through the motions type of thing. Sorry, I know it’s late. We can do this another night. Waking up early sucks ass. Though, I think I’m too wired to sleep if I tried.”

Travis takes the popcorn and the beer out of Brendon’s hands and sets the bottles in the fridge before opening the Pop Secret box.

“You can borrow the couch and I’ll wake you up when my alarm goes off. You left clothing a few months back.”

Brendon remembers that, now. Fucking rain coming out of nowhere to soak them on the way from getting ice cream one evening. He went back to his apartment wearing Travis’ baggy clothing. He should really return them.

Eventually.

“Sweet. Does anything need to be set up?” Brendon bounces more. He feels bubbly, hyper in a way he hasn’t in years. Today has been a good day.

When Bio Time finishes laying down vocal tracks for the season, Brendon’s free to pursue other projects. Patrick’s willing to work with him on a taping schedule for next season if things go well. Fuck, this is....this is good.

Travis shakes his head. “Already set up. Last time you tried, the projector tinted everything green for an hour, which works if we’re watching an hour of Delta clips on youtube. Popcorn is more your speed.”

Brendon takes the packet of Pop Secret from Travis’ hand and rips the plastic away. “Your technical prowess is amazing. I would build a shrine to it, but then it would have to replace the one I have for Aladdin.”

Which isn’t true. Brendon doesn’t have an Aladdin shrine. Though, he maybe, technically, has a _Travis is a technical genius_ shrine if you count all the devices he only owns because Travis knows how to work them and can show Brendon all the shortcuts and nifty apps.

“Because Aladdin is important. Don’t use the popcorn button, it death rays the bag if you do that.” Travis ruffles Brendon’s hair before leaving the kitchen. “I’m giving you three minutes and then I’m starting the episode without you.”

Brendon sets the microwave for two minutes. “I know that, this isn’t the first time I’ve used your microwave, asshole.” 

While he waits -listening to the pop, pop, pop, popopopopopopoping noise that’s coming from his left- he pulls an old mixing bowl down from the proper cabinet and grabs two of the bottles of beer from the fridge. When the popping slows down to almost nothing, Brendon opens the microwave door and fishes the plump bag of buttery goodness out of the bright, hot, maws of modern technology.

Balancing the beers and the bowl isn’t as hard as it should be. This is why he bought bottles instead of cans. Sure, dangling a full six-pack by the plastic ring is doable, but plastic doesn’t biodegrade and while recycling is awesome, Brendon’s trying to reduce his consumption as much as he can.

The things that change when you’re wading through science every week. It opens your eyes. Or, well, it opened Brendon’s. The Hazards of a Plastic World episode maybe scarred him for life. Fuck, the episode wasn’t even sad or scary, yet the little hedgehog stuck in the soda can rings for three seconds before being helped out still pops up in his dreams from time to time.

When he walks into the living room he sits on the couch, next to Travis and places the bowl of popcorn between them. Sometimes. Okay, every time he comes over, the little voice in Brendon’s head screams DATE as loudly and happily as it can. If only that was the case.

Travis starts the episode and the watch it three times in a row without really saying much. Then they watch three more times, pausing and rewinding off and on to catch tiny things that might be missed while they talk about how fucking awesome and intense the season is getting, has already gotten.

After that, they dick around youtube watching cat vids on Travis’ laptop -the projector isn’t needed anymore. Brendon’s almost asleep tucked under Travis’ left arm. It’s comfortable.

He’s warm and happy. Today’s been such a fucking good day. Which is why he mumbles “best date ever” against Travis’ chest. It takes three seconds for Brendon to realize he actually said that instead of, you know, only thinking it.

and not adding the _not_ part to date. It’s not uncommon for them to joke about the notdating. 

Brain mouth filter what? He’d facepalm, if his face wasn’t against Travis’ chest. Chest palming might be a little beyond Brendon’s league.

Travis chuckles and pets at Brendon’s side. “Ever, of all time?”

He doesn’t sound aggravated or disagreeing. He, actually, seems amused -happy, maybe pleased- and not in way he usually is when Brendon professes his love.

Brendon pulls away enough to blink up at Travis. He smiles slowly, slightly because _maybe_. Maybe, something. The little voice is yelling at Brendon to make a move, any move.

“I don’t know about all time. That’s a lot of hours and days and months. Years. But, it’s a start?” Brendon tries to hide the hopefulness in his voice. He fails, badly.

Not that it seems to matter because then they’re kissing. There’s nothing one-sided about the moment. For three seconds, Brendon’s mental voice is quiet. It’s probably shocked as fuck. Then it kicks into a loop of happy squealing accompanied by glittery, pink confetti and balloons.

When they part -Breathing has to happen which is a pity. Who needs breathing when they can kiss?- Brendon rests his forehead against Travis’

“So, this was a date? Why didn’t you say anything? I would have said _yes_ months ago, fuck, a year ago, even.”

Travis places his hands on Brendon’s shoulders and pushes him back a few inches. The motion is gentle, calming.

“I thought it was a joke at first. You hide everything behind a peppy smile. I wasn’t sure. But, yeah, this was a date, if you want it to be.”

Brendon nods at Travis’ words before leaning in to kiss him again.

When breathing becomes a problem once more, he pulls away and runs a hand slowly down Travis’ arm. “I’m totally on board with the date thing, as long as there are many more to come. Then we can test your theory of _of all time_.”

Which is of course when Brendon suddenly remembers, holy fuck, BAD TIMING. Bad fucking timing, the worst ever. It’s like be dunked in ice cold water. His happy all but flying away for a warmer place to roost.

He groans and drops his head to Travis’ shoulder. He gives himself a few seconds to just breathe before moving backwards far enough to catch Travis’ eyes.

“Umm, fuck, I don’t know, damn, we’re both slow as turtles, and I really want this, like _really_ want this. Like how I really want chocolate sundaes to be a lunch option, but that new gig, it’s maybe, _maybe_ overseas. And if it pans out, it could be a long-running thing. And by overseas I mean across the pond, that’s what the Brits call the Atlantic, right? ” 

Brendon’s voice rushes out quicker than he wishes it would. There must be better ways to deal with this. He’s got no dice on what those ways are, though.

So, rambling it is.

Travis places a finger against his lips. “Okay, okay, you’re going to be traveling. That’s not uncommon for an actor. You’re not planning on moving, though, are you?”

Brendon shakes his head. He’s not moving. He likes it here in L.A. even though he shouldn’t. The smog is terrible. The people are always busy and never have time to stop and actually enjoy everything, but Brendon loves it here.

It doesn’t hurt that he has friends here. Also, Travis is here. That’s a pretty _big_ reason to stay.

“So, then we’ll just take things slow. You’re not jumping on a plane tomorrow. We’ll continue being turtles and then text a fuck ton while you’re away. We’ll work things out as they pop up, okay?”

Travis sounds so reasonable. Brendon’s happy is slowly peeking its head around a mental corner. It can’t be this easy. Relationships aren’t usually walks in the park. They take work, but he’s willing to do that if Travis wants the same thing.

He yawns and says “okay” before curling up against Travis. They can always talk about everything in the morning while they’re getting ready for work.

Right now, it’s sleepy, happy cuddle time.

**Author's Note:**

> Chad Vader- [Episode I](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wGR4-SeuJ0)
> 
> Calls For Cthulhu- [Episode 1](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-DsgZ4JXXB8)
> 
> Narwhal song- [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FsYfhRCoNhE&feature=fvwrel)
> 
> Red Versus Blue- Can be found at www.roosterteeth.com (linking to the rvb video page automatically plays the newest episode)
> 
> Jim Cummings Wiki page- [here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jim_Cummings)
> 
> Hank Azaria Wiki page- [here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hank_Azaria)
> 
> June Foray Wiki page- [here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/June_Foray)
> 
> The Annies- [here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Annie_Award) honors achievements in animation. It’s been running since 1972, and does have voice acting categories. The June Foray award handed out here.
> 
> The “ever, of all time.” jokes reference the later seasons of Red Versus Blue.


End file.
